


Was man nicht alles von der Erde mitbringt ...

by Valdan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdan/pseuds/Valdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-Satz-Challenge im LJ - Prompt: The Avengers - Thor/Loki - "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Fesseln stehst"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was man nicht alles von der Erde mitbringt ...

„Endlich habe ich dich da, wo ich dich haben wollte“, raunte Loki in Thors Ohr, der vor ihm an einer kahlen Wand stand, die Arme über dem Kopf an einen Eisenring gefesselt.

Loki spürte die Wärme, die vom Thors Körper ausging, so nah stand er bei ihm, und als er jetzt ein wenig zurückwich und seinen Blick über den Mann vor ihm gleiten ließ, zog er die Brauen hoch, ob der Reaktion, die er bei seinem Bruder ausgelöst hatte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so auf Fesseln stehst, Bruderherz“, raunte er und spürte ein warmes Gefühl der Erregung in sich aufsteigen, als er das Bild vor ihm regelrecht aufsog und sich dem lodernden Blick des Göttersohnes ausgesetzt sah.

„Du ahnst ja nicht, was man auf der Erde so alles lernen kann“, murmelte Thor, der in dem Moment die nicht sehr fest geschnürten Fesseln zerriss und den anderen Mann an sich zog. Dann bahnte sich seine Zunge einen Weg Lokis Mund und die beiden versanken in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Duell, welches keiner der beiden gewinnen sollte oder auch wollte.


End file.
